


Forgiveness Comes

by Aureiya



Series: Agents Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: After the Betrayal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a Sap, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Damaged Fitz, Fitz is a Badass, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mack is in Love, Sharing a Bed, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle on the boat, Fitz comes to forgive Mack for the Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I love this ship. Written in separate parts so if the beginning doesn't flow great that's why

Hanging out with Hunter had obviously been doing Fitz some good Mack decided when Fitz burst into the storage hold with Coulson, self assured and confident. 

Their relationship had been rocky after the reveal of the other SHIELD and he'd saved Fitz life but it had been another betrayal once again, enough of a problem that Fitz left. But even that had had ulterior motives, stealing the cube to get it to Coulson. 

Mack had been unable to feel truly betrayed by that. He was actually a little amazed and awed by Turbo's plan and how it had worked. 

And Mack had tried to get out of SHIELD as well. Had almost done it for good. But something drew him back. And now he was fighting against Inhumans. Saving the boat once again. 

He was waiting in the storage room, protecting the crystals from the stupid teleporting man. And there the man he'd fallen for appeared. 

And he was not taking any bullshit. 

His witty one liners were surprisingly steady, barely a stutter in his voice. And when he had placed his chargers and pulled up a metal bar to join the fight, Mack knew it was an inappropriate, time to be aroused by the engineer but he couldn't help the thrill that went through him at the sight. 

And then by some divine interference, it was Fitz's pole that killed the teleporter, and Mack sighed out 

"Good Job Turbo" and when Fitz turned to look at him he realized how long it had been since he'd used that nickname for the smaller man. He swallowed quickly and patted the Scotsman on the shoulder. Reveling in the few seconds of touch he was allowed. 

Fitz stared at him longer and then nodded, but apparently in the few seconds he hadn't been looking the teleported has had a crystal in his hand and dropped it when he was struck dead. They all turned to watch it and Coulson was the one to act quick and lurch forward and catch the terregen. 

It was not to be however as the change began to eat up his hand. Fitz and Mack stated in shock but smack came out of it quickest as Coulson was about to monologue. He swung up the axe he had still in his hand and severed the blackened rock from the rest of Coulson. Blocking out the man's yell of pain. 

He locked eyes with Fitz who now looked like he was gonna pass out. They shared a wry grin before grabbing the one handed director and the rest of the rocks. 

\- ------------------- -

Much later; back at home base, the boat secure, the people captured, Coulson in medical, Mack had just finished cleaning up and was slumped over on his bunk with his head in his arms. He was a bit shaky with everything that had happened. 

Fitz had been in horrible danger but refused to give up, a swell of pride rose through Mack at that. The man has been through so much and kept coming up stronger. 

To speak of the devil will make him appear apparently because just as Mack was letting his thoughts drift over the smaller man there was a tap on his room door. 

Holding his towel securely Mack opened the door to reveal Fitz; still a little worse for the wear but cleaner and a little more relaxed than earlier. Which was for obvious reasons. 

Fitz allowed his gaze to travel over the expanse of Mack's skin before him and then tried to meet the other man's eyes, which was always hard, and was even harder now because of the amusement and attraction plain in them

"Need something Turbo?" The large man asked quietly, flirtatiously. 

Mack smiled as Fitz nodded and flapped his mouth a bit, not making fun of him, but feeling a bit honored that Fitz brain was running to fast for him to catch up just from looking at Mack. 

"Come on in." Mack said instead of pushing the man. Closing the door securely behind him and watching Fitz delicately set himself on the edge of the bed. 

They both took steadying breaths. 

"Mack. I've forgiven you for what you did." Is how Fitz started, Mack still standing across the room from him,

"I understand your reasons. And that you did try to protect us," he sighed and covered his face with his hands, Mack gently approached

"It just got me caught up in how Ward had been, and it scared me." Mack was not directly in front of him, and lowered himself to his knees before Fitz, gently reaching out to pull the pale hands down so he could see the engineers face. 

"I wish I hadn't done it Turbo" he tells the other man honestly. Making eye contact and holding it. Trying to portray how earnest he was about the situation. 

Fitz nodded with a small smile and squeezed his hands. Mack grinned back. Suddenly Fitz blushed and looked up sharply

"You're only in a towel still." He stuttered out. And Mack chuckled. 

"Want me to put something on?" Mack asks. Trying not to make Fitz uncomfortable. The smaller man shrugs, still red, so Mack decides to at least put on some boxers. 

He thought his goal was clear as he walked to the dresser, but apparently not because when he dropped the towel Fitz made a strangled sound behind him, getting a full view of Mack's behind. Mack has to stop himself from laughing, or worse turning around and focuses on finding underwear. 

Mack smirks a bit when he has to bend to put his underwear on and Fitz makes a punched noise. He does turn around this time to look at the engineer, still situating himself some, and is both amused and slightly aroused to see the Scotsman so flustered just by seeing a bit of him. 

Now slightly more presentable Mack sits beside Fitz on the bed, a space between them still, but close enough to feel the heat of the blush coming from Fitz. 

"Do you want to stay with me Turbo?" Mack asks into the silence. Fitz snapping his head up to stare into Mack's eyes and just growing redder. 

"I- I don't want-" Fitz has to take a breath and grab his hands together. Mack gently covers them. They share a smile

"I want us to move slow." Fitz is able to finish. Mack nods safely

"I didn't mean to do anything Turbo, but I'd like for you to cuddle with me if you'd like." He motions with his shoulder to the rest of the bed behind them. It's not very large but big enough to hold Mack, and Fitz wouldn't be much more. 

Fitz looks at the bed for a minute before nodding shyly. Mack pulls him to stand 

"How bout you lose a few layers Turbo," he murmurs as he turns down the bed. Poking at the multiple sweaters Fitz has on. 

Fitz is still red but he begins pulling off his layers and laying them to the side. He gets down to his shirt and briefs before shuffling awkwardly. Mack smiles at him and pats the bed beside him as he lays down and scoots his back to the wall. 

Fitz awkwardly climbs into the slim space left for him, quickly lying on his back and tugging the blankets up over his chest. Self conscious and unsure. Mack chuckles beside him and reaches one of his large arms out to cover him

"You comfortable like that Turbo?" He asks. Fitz shrugs. Uncertain still. And feeling a little frozen under the larger man's scrutiny. He almost flinches when Mack raises his hand to touch Fitz face. Mack also freezes. 

"Listen.... Leo, if you don't want to, you can leave." Mack whispers, making sure to give the smaller man space in case he wants it. But Fitz immediately shakes his head. 

"It's not that Al," he says turning to face the larger man and grabbing his solid hand. 

"I've just never been close to someone. Not since... The incident" and Mack understands. Of course he does. He nods and much more slowly raises his hand to cup Fitz's jaw. 

"May I kiss you?" Mack asks. Fitz nods, nuzzling a bit into the warm palm cradling his face like he's a treasure. 

Mack brings their lips together softly. Joyously reveling in the feeling but going no further than chaste feathery kisses. After a few minutes he pull back to kiss the Scotsman's forehead 

"Now are you comfortable sleeping like this or do you want to lay another way?" Mack asks teasing but lovingly. Fitz squirms for a second before rolling over completely with his back turned to Mack, but he freezes like that without pushing back. 

The larger man slowly bridges the gap with his hand, sliding it's warm and heavy presence down Fitz back before sliding it over his side and scooting forward to cradle the man against his larger body. 

Fitz relaxes back into the solid hear that Mack provides. Comforted more than trapped by the weight and closeness. He closes his eye and sighs, tangling his fingers in Mack's around his waist. Starting to drift off. 

Mack holds the man he loves close. Feeling completely blissful even in this most innocent of moments. He swears to himself he won't betray Fitz ever again. And presses his face close to the soft curls before him. Breathing in his scent. 

Perhaps in the morning things won't be so sweet, especially with more of SHIELDS shit to deal with, but for now the two can rest content and safe in each other's hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
